Foriegn exchange program
by Aquamarine Rock Lion
Summary: When enemys Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy get stuck on a exchange program together, they are forced to share a room, and 2 of their classes together. And when Albus runs into a group of dark wizards planning to destroy canada what happens? NOT SLASH!
1. Prologue

I do not own Albus or Scorpius, nor any thing else in the entire story mentioned.

* * *

><p>"Albus! Scorpius! In my office. Now." Called the headmistress Minerva Mcgonagall.<p>

It was their last day of their sixth year. They had their wands pointed at each other when she had called them, for, once again, they were fighting. They had been fighting since their first year. They were both quite like their fathers. Albus was sorted into gryffindor, and a Chaser for the Quidditch team. Scorpius, a Slytherin with a horrible attitude and a Seeker.

"Now i'm sure you think you two know why your here?" She asked.

"Because he hexed me again?" Asked Albus. "Or pokes fun at my sister, or-"

"Because he talks bad of my family, cheats in quidditch, has some bad blood in hi-"

"ENOUGH! Neither of you know? I am aware you both entered the contest for the foriegn exchange program to Niagara, Canada's school. Only two will win. And you two won. But now i'm think neither of you should go for your last year."

"NO! Please, you can just send me. Albus here already gets special treatment!"

"Like a Malfoy deserves to go, for-"

"Your both going, and thats final! Here is all the info you two shall need." She said, as they left.

Albus looked at his list.

_List of things needed in Niagara School for Witches and Wizards_

_1 Heavy winter coat_

_1 scarf_

_all of you clothes(no uniform)_

_1 wand_

_How to deal with Magical creatures by Fredrick Verspile_

_1000+ different potions by Horace Slughorn_

_Curses, Countercurses, and and Hexes by Saharah Freed_

_I'm Charmed by Saharah Freed_

_Transfiguration year 7 by Fredrick Verspile_

_and_

_Magic, a long book about magic's entire history of Denmark, Spain, Canada, England, Russia, Ireland, Brazil, and the U.S.A. by Theadore Purtail._

_You will be staying in the Twine hotel, floor 19-3-37_

_Roomate: Scorpius Malfoy_

_School starts August 29th, 2025_

_Apparation required for Foreign exchange students. (Or Portkey for underage wizards)_


	2. The first day & Quidditch information

I do not own Albus or Scorpius, nor any thing else in the entire story mentioned.

* * *

><p>Albus sat in his room, almost done packing. It was August 28th. In two hours he will be in Canada. His Owl, who was found out to be offspring of Hedwig, was named Twinkle. There was a knock on his door. "Come in." Albus moaned.<p>

His father, Harry Potter, walked in. "Hi."

"Hi dad.

"Just try to get along. And we got to go."

"sure. I'll be out in a second." Albus finished packing. He has clothes, owl, wand, the books, a toothbrush, toothpaste, and others. He walked out of his room, to find Lily, who was in tears.

"I'll miss you."She said loudly as she hugged him.

"I'll miss you two. And when James comes back tommorow, tell him i said good-bye."Said Albus. James. James was now helping uncle George make a third edition of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes in Ireland. Albus got a letter saying he is also going to make a fourth in Albania by 2027. The second shop was in Hogsmead, and it was a great place to put it, though it wasn't particularly the best store.

The only place Albus had to go was the backyard, but they were told to go to Malfoy manor so they can make sure they could go at the same time. But the two families have decided to do it in a magical alley instead. Albus went to the Fireplace with his dad, grabbed some floo powder, and stood inside. He said 'Diagon Alley' and entered the alley. His father showed up a minute later. Albus saw Scorpius, and walked over to him. was not far behind Scorpius, and didn't look happy. Albus and Scorpius nodded at each other, said good-bye to their fathers and in a second, the both disappeared in a blur.

* * *

><p>"AH! DAMMIT!" Yelled Scorpius as they showed up. Scorpius's leg was bleeding. Albus looked at him.<p>

"Did somebody get splinched?" Albus asked sarcastically. Albus didn't think it was that bad, so he went to the hotel first with Scorpius not far behind. Scorpius was already healing, thanks to a charm. "Whats our number again?"

Scorpius looked at him. "19-3-37." He said as they went into the elevator. Albus pushed the three buttons. The doors shut. It stayed still for a second, then the light went out. The elevator was at least going 150, in metric. It went up, then left, then down, then right, then it went up. They screamed. But as soon as it began, the light went back on, then the elevator stopped, causing the two wizards to crash together as the door open. There lips narrowly hit each other. A girl looked at them from the elevator door. They fell back down. They hit there heads on the wall. Albus started spitting onto the floor.

"What the hell Scorpius?"

"It wasn't my fault! How was I supposed to know that was going to happen! I wi-" Scorpius looked at the girl. "Mourning." He said slowly as he stood up.

"Hi i'm Sydney. I'm here to show you your room...Whats your name, Eh?" Her eyes locked on Albus. Albus got up and noticed she was staring.

"Hi, i'm Albus. Thats Scorpius." He said pointing to Scorpius." She showed them their room (room 15A) and Albus took her out of Scorpius's veiw. "Hey...on saturday, do you want to go on a date?"

"Excuse me a moment." Sydney walked into a closet. "YES! WOO-HOO!" She walked out. "I would love to. I'm right down the hall. Room 12A. Pick me up at 8:15! See you at school tommorow! I'll come with you to show how to get there." She apparated away.

Albus went into his room. He looked around when Scorpius tried to figure out how to use this thing called a Television. Albus knew how to turn it on because he had to go to the dursley house a few times. Albus saw a room with a tiny bed, just big enough to fit him or Scorpius. There was a huge bed,where he jumped onto it and put his stuff down. He was off to a good start.

About an hour later Albus hit the ground. He got up. "Scor! What was that for?"

"I wanted that bed."

"No."

"Yes."

"Fine." Albus got off the bed, took his stuff, and went to the other room.

* * *

><p>Albus was walking down with Sydney and Scorpius on a street. They passed the falls a few minutes ago. She stopped. "Here we are. Just tap the water with your wand and a circle will appear and jump into that. Whatever misses will still be transported but be soaked." She tapped the water and jumped into the circle.<p>

"Ladies first." Said Scorpius, pushing Albus and only Albus's finger touch the circle. He showed up at the feet of a 4th year. He stood up.

Albus headed to magical history. He heard a lot of mumbling between Sydney and her friends. It was about 'Accents' and how they were 'cute'. Albus sat next to a blonde-haired boy named Mitch. The professor, Professor Commondesert, was rambling on about how the Native American wizards knew a lot of spells unknown how to do today. Albus tried to take notes, but this teacher, even though he wasn't a ghost, was so awfully boring. Albus looked at his information sheet once again.

_You can leave after classes just as long as you come back for your next school only _

_supplies lunch, classes, quidditch (Tryouts sat. september 12th),bathrooms, other activities(see page seven)_

**_Quidditch_**

_The school has three teams._

_Dreaded Bashers: All boys team_

_Striding Ladies: All girls team_

_Flying victorians: Mixed team_

_This school goes against two other schools as well as itself._

_Other Schools_

_Boston Schools for the magically gifted (Has three teams)_

_Quebec magic institute for boys (Has two teams)_

**_Boston Schools_**

_Teams_

_Really ready: Mixed team_

_Pink & Polite: All girls Team_

_No 'I' in team: Mixed Team_

**_Quebec Institute_**

_Teams_

_The crushing demons: All boys team_

_The living fire: All boy team_

_Each team goes against at least one team only the top six teams (score wise) will go to the next round, then the top four make it to the third and last round._

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: Sorry if the beggining is bad, I re-wrote it twice at 1:00 in the mourning and i'm not doing it again! I like most of the overall chapter. For currency information go to my profile, and make sure to do my PM poll!<em>


	3. The crazy side of Sydney

I do not own Albus or Scorpius. Or Clifton Hill. Or Tim Hortons. Or Niagra Falls. Or Anything else mentioned.

* * *

><p>Albus walked through the streets, until he found the right hotel. He walked into the elevator. He had 90 minutes (1 hour 30 minutes) Until the next class, care of magical creatures. Albus took the information again.<p>

_Activities_

_Mermish Lessons_

_Flying_

_Apparation Lessons (Of age ONLY!)_

_Astronomy_

_D.A.D.A Club_

_Famous faces club_

_Mazoology club_

_Muggle music lessons_

_Please ask a teacher about these activities if you have a question._

Albus nodded. He pushed in 19-3-37 and the elevator went flying upwards, then to the left then up again. It stopped, Albus was on the ceiling, and he fell to the floor. he hit his head on a handle. He read a sign.

**Please hold on bars**

"oops." Albus walked outside to see something about currency. He found out what the different coins meant. Albus didn't want to know how much time has gone by. He looked at a clock. He had an hour before class. Sydney popped up infront of him.

"HI! Um...can we move our date to friday night?"

"Sure."

"Great! Hey, can I borrow 15 Asple?"

"...fine." Albus pulled the money from his pocket and left.

* * *

><p>Albus was waiting out Sydney's room. He knocked on the door again. The door opened, Sydney walked out, she wore a nice purple shirt and a white pants. "So where are going?"<p>

"Dinner and a movie."

"That sounds great!" Her phone rings.

"Whats that?" Asked Albus.

"My Phone!" She said answering the phone. "Hi, how are you! really! Oh,i'm on a date with a cute boy. Uh-huh, i know! See you soon, oh wait, now he is looking at me! Now he's looking at his watch. Now he's tapping his foot. I gotta go." She hung up.

"Was it a friend of yours?"

"Nope! City Police!" She said. Albus gave a confused/horrified face.

"Lets go."

* * *

><p>"Hows your Chicken soup?" Asked Albus, as he stared into her eyes.<p>

"Great! I can't quite tell what it tastes like!"

"Chicken?" Said Albus, a little confused.

"NO! I got it! Dry Salmon! That reminds me! I have my driver's license!"

"...So do I. Why?"

"I don't know... I have to go to the Police Station. I mean bathroom. Be right back! But before that! I think i'm allergic to soup...or is it steam? Yea, I think its steam! No, no, I think its smoke. I start coughing when i breath smoke. Or maybe thats fire...I don't know. Maybe it was fur...or hair! Or zebras. NO! it was Chicken, or was it tapioca pudding? Or roasted alligator with duck... anyway, i'll right back!"

"uhh! What a headache." Albus said.

* * *

><p>"Oh look! How cute! I love this part!"<p>

"Sydney, its the preveiws." Said Albus.

"I know that! Oh! Hahaha!" She starts crying. "I forgot...the emotional power of that movie!"

"It was a commercial for Tim Hortons..."

"I know! Its so sad! I just want to cry!"

"**Now, for your feature presentation."**

"Hooray! The movies starting!"

* * *

><p>The phone starts to ring, its 11:00 In the mourning on Saturday.<p>

"Don't answer that."Said Albus.

"Why?"

The phone stops followed by a message.

"_Hi Albus, i was just wondering if you would call me...soon. I know your home, i saw your rental car outside the hotel when I left today. I also saw you through the peep hole... Please Callback!" _As soon as the message ended the phone rang again.

Albus couldn't take it anymore. He answered the phone. "WHAT!"

"Hi albus! Just wanted to know if- oops.

"Is everything alright?"

"Oh, yea, i almost drove into the falls. If we would go out again soon?"

"I'm not so su-"

"Uh-oh."

"What?"

"That time I actually did drive into the river. Gotta go, bye!" He hanged up when he heard air whistle through the phonelines. He gave another horrified look.

"Whats so wrong about her?" Scorpius asked.

"Scor, she's crazy. All she does is talk and talk and talk and talk. She looked through our peep-hole today."

"thats not that weird!"

"It's completely weird!" Albus yelled. There was a knock on the door. Albus screamed. He apparated away.

Scorpius opened the door. "Hi Ben."

"Hi."

* * *

><p>Molly looked at her second clock, it had all the WeasleysPotters of the second generation. She looked at the Albus, pointed at Traveling. She sighed.

"Where does the time go?" She looked at her first clock, she never had the heart to remove the 'Fred Hand'. And it continuesly spun. It never stopped. It was awful to watch, and George almost cried every time he looked. The Percy hand was pointed at work, as it has since 6:00 A.M. and it will go to traveling at 6:00. She missed her children. They don't come around as often as she'd like.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I hope you like this chapter, It kind of suprised me myself how crazy I made Sydney turn out... going on vacation Saturday, might not be able to update as much... If you skipped the last part, read it! It has some importance in it. Oh, and for currency, look at my profile.<p> 


End file.
